Harry S(tr)on(g) Potter
by IcheBins
Summary: Harry's got a tail and a loving family? Neville is the boy who lived? What's that about two entirely different universes altogehter? It's my first fanfic ever so pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Harry Potter' nor 'Dragonball /Z/GT'. If it is asked of me I will remove this script. It's pure purpose is for entertainment of the Harry Potter-Fans and the DBZ-Fans and not to offend any of the parties the various names etc belong to.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Two blurs were zooming through the landscape. Where ever they collided, ground burst, earth shook and pure air pressure levelled everything around them.

You might be too shocked to ask, what it was about these blurs.

Well, first of they had different colours. One seemed purple, the other was black.

But if you slowed down time you could actually see what was causing the two blurs.

Two children not older then 12 years fighting a seemingly deathly battle!

There sheer moving speed was what caused only blurs to be visible and whenever fists, knees, elbows and other body-parts collided devastating power shook the earth and let the air flee in terror.

Nothing could even hope to withstand the power the two small warriors were emitting in their struggle and whenever one got lucky connecting the surroundings got trashed, not the body thrown threw them by force.

This battle continued for almost 7 hours and showed not only normal hand to hand combat but also lightning blasts of various strengths and uses so that it didn't even seemed the slightest bit off, that both seemingly were able to fly and hover threw the air.

* * *

Torn and battered but smiling ear to ear both children concluded their fight in the end.

The epic battle that left the whole area marked for years to come was only their good-bye-spar.

Tomorrow, the black-clad would be leaving for school.

The only problem was, that said institution was located in some other universe...

Well, with everything happening the last 8 or so years it wasn't to much extraordinary either.

* * *

You could see that it were boys, now that they were lazily … flying... to where they lived with their parents. Right down the path to 439 mountain area also known as Mount Paoz.

The most remarkable thing were two bushy ape-like tails – one around the hips each.

If their clothes weren't as shattered you would have probably mistaken the tails for belts, well whatever.

They had roughly around the same height and big muscles bulged from their bodies.

Both had short black spiky hair that only moments before was golden coloured.

There eyes had turned back too, from there azure bluish-grey colour to black respective an emerald green.

While the green eyed lad wore the remnants of one black fighting gi, the black eyed one must've been clad in an purple one.

Aside from the various rips and bruises there bodies were full of scars, memories of long forgotten but also recent battles.

It didn't look ugly though, seeing as the scars merely shimmered through their tanned skin.

You had to be close to disclose each of them accurately.

* * *

As they flew their home came in view. A small two-stories home, build by one martial arts legend Goku Son himself.

He and his wife ChiChi waited outsides for their troublemakers, a big feast ready to feed the two boys that'd be surely hungry after their spar.

They were both so proud of them.

Gohan had saved the world just 1 month ago from the evil being Cell and only 3 weeks later Harry had managed to gain control of the ascended Super Saiyan.

Goku was proud of both his sons.

Gohan's High School diploma had arrived 1 week before, as had Harry's invitation letter to Hogwarts. Never mind that he had already leaned the whole curriculum up to 5th grade in theory.

ChiChi was so proud of the two.

Tomorrow the nameless god would get Harry and bring him back to his own universe, were he would have 1 day for shopping before his first year at the magical school would start.

The details of everything were already made. Harry would get there, buy the stuff he still needed with his inheritance and sleep one night in some hotel.

Next day he would get to Kings Cross Station, some train-station in some city called London, from where the so called Hogwarts-Express would bring him straight to the school.

Whatever did await him there they didn't know but they could and would have postal exchange every one month.

There were still problems with Harry not being able to return for Christmas but during summer they'd see each other again.

Going to school in some other universe had to have some sucking parts after all.

How this all come to be you might ask? Well that's rather simple.

* * *

One time there was a big bad dark wizard called Lord Voldemord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in short form. He assembled all kind of bad wizards that had some blood-decides-the-standing belief and they terrorised the whole wizardry world. Said followers were called Death Eaters.

Like many families the Potter's were in hiding, Harry barely older then one year when the death eaters came and killed his parents.

Harry got lucky. He was saved.

Voldemord himself died little time later when he attacked the Longbottom estate. While he did manage to kill most elders but the grandmother, Neville Longbottom soon came to be the Dark Lord's demise.

Said boy survived the killing-curse and killed Voldemord in the same moment.

That's why Neville Longbottom is also referred to as Boy-Who-Lived or Saviour-of-the Wizardry-World. He got famous in one night.

As some random fact he is only one year younger then Harry and Gohan, both who are 12 having spent 1 year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in preparation for the Cell Games.

Back to Harry's life.

He was adopted by the Son's few weeks after his parents were killed.

They are to be his caretakers till the young lord reaches maturity.

The little fact they life in some completely different universe nobody knows of, well except them anyway. How that is possible? Easy.

Some god showed heart and adopted little Harry in there name and dropped him on the floor-step with few instructions. Whatever Dumbledore can do, some unnamed god can do too! Better then Dumbledore himself anyway.

Goku and ChiChi both remember back then.

Little Gohan slept peacefully and they were snuggling on the couch when suddenly Goku jumped up. There was some giant energy in front of their door only to vanish seconds after.

When they looked they saw a little Harry bundle, complete with instruction letter, blanket and Harry with ape-tail.

The instruction letter explained the basic happenings and that Harry's DNA was changed by the unnamed child delivering god to almost match Gohans. Only his own characteristics.

Of course the Son's did the right thing and friendly welcomed their newest sleeping family member.

ChiChi wanted more children anyway and Harry and Gohan sure looked cute back then...

That's how Harry Potter came to be Harry Son Potter.

After dinner the two boys went both to sleep. Goku and ChiChi however reminisced these old times on their couch.

* * *

The next day came way too fast for anybody. It was 14 when Harry was taken away by the unnamed god. The rest of the Son family already started missing him few seconds later.

Harry on the other hand didn't get any time to miss them. Sure he had read about the world. He knew most of history, geography and whatsoever but it was still overwhelming to finally be there.

The unnamed god ushered Harry to Gringotts where they got him full access to his family vault.

Having some god helping with this stuff surely is some big advantage.

With his Lordship-ring on his left hand and some sac full of money they moved on with buying a wand, robes, other stuff and the few books he didn't already have. They even got some magical trunk because it would take notice if Harry continued to use HoiPoi-Capsules.

His wand of course was without tracking charms, being Lord of an ancient and noble house sure does have it's advantages, hasn't it?

He didn't need any animal so they didn't buy one but the unnamed god had one last present for Harry.

It was one black leather-porch. It always held exactly 7 senzu-beans, no matter how much you got out or how many you filled in. It was indestructible too and bound to Harry.

The god reasoned that Harry's eating habits would take too much notice, if he hadn't one steady amount of senzu-beans. One used each of the 3 big meals and he could easily settle for normal sized rations. One senzu-bean can feed a normal human person for ten days, if you don't know.

With that they bid their goodbye at the Leaky Cauldron were Harry spent the night.

He also started missing his family slightly but then again, this was all so new and big and he couldn't really help but feel major excitement. It's really lucky that Saiyan's only need to sleep 4 hours a day. Otherwise Harry would have had some real problem the next day.

* * *

At the same time Harry was in bed at the Son home everything seemed likewise.

Gohan peacefully slept in the room he formerly shared with his brother and the Son elders were both in their bedroom at least, even if they weren't sleeping like in dreams but more like sleeping with each oth..- well never mind.

* * *

And the next morning came and saw 12 year old Harry Son Potter at Kings Cross Station looking at some clinker-wall with something akin to amusement.

Said clinker-wall separated the platforms 9 and 10. So were the heck was platform 9¾?

He had some idea seeing as he felt several ki structure's seemingly moving behind the wall.

Their ki only reached out from this side of the wall so he thought it might be some kind of magical barrier.

But how shut he come threw it to the other side?

He had several ideas as for now.

Idea 1 was the typical saiyan thinking: blast it with ki ball!

Idea 2 was the typical Goku Son thinking: simply punch or walk threw it!

Idea 3 was the typical Ox-Princess thinking: ask someone!

Harry opted for the second idea. If he used a ki blast and it came simply threw he might kill everyone behind the wall. Opposite if it didn't came through.

If he asked someone there was big chance he asked some muggel, what was what wizards seemed to call non-magical people. He still would refrain from calling Vegeta that way.

Anyway he simply moved his hand at the wall to test it's density and was surprised that it came through the surface without any resistance. So he simply walked through it.

Maybe he should do things more often like his father would!

* * *

On the other side of the wall-barrier-thingy awaited him some real big platform and some even bigger red monstrosity what had to be the train.

Well he had never seen one before so you can't fault him now can you?

Some people gave him curious looks and he began to think that maybe it wasn't all that clever to wear one of his black gi.

On the other hand it was wearing one gi or wearing one gi plus one robe so he opted he wouldn't attract as much attention with a visible gi then a visible robe.

Furthermore he felt really comfortable in it so why should he care what the people thought of him anyway? His mother would say that it was important what people thought of you but then again he fared quite well with a solution his dad would use mere seconds before and his dad didn't really care what people thought of him.

So once again he saw the benefits in Goku's way of handling things.

His dad would be so proud of him!

Harry entered the train on the door nearest to him. He looked for some empty compartment to use to get one robe over his gi.

His robes and his other stuff were all in the magical trunk he had bought yesterday and said trunk was in one HoiPoi-capsule which in return resided in his indestructible senzu-bean-porch that was fixed at his gi-belt.

Once he found one suitable compartment he quickly decapsulized his trunk and got one robe out of it.

He pulled it over himself and was pleased with the result. His gi wasn't visible anymore.

Quickly to capsulize the trunk once again he put the HoiPoi-capsule back in his porch and closed his eyes.

* * *

As time went by many upper-year students came and went in search for friends or empty compartments. Nobody really wanted to sit with some first year.

It was only a few minutes before the train would start it's track as the door opened once again.

This time there was some bushy-brown-haired girl that seemed to be in his age group.

She seemed somewhat shy and awkward when she asked, whether she could sit there.

That piped Harry's interest.

"If you want to sit here of course you can." Harry answered her question politely.

"Name's Harry by the way" he said quickly inwardly scolding himself for almost forgetting to answer with his name like his mother always told him to.

The girl's face brightened up immediately as she replied a "Thank you very much Harry" and continued to move her trunk in the compartment.

When she was seated she continued with

"I'm Hermione Granger. So are you a first year too?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited to see what's it gonna be like in Hogwarts." Harry answered.

Then he asked

"Tell me, why did you ask if you could sit here? I mean, the whole compartment was empty besides me and you seemed somewhat distraught too."

As her head lowered a bit and she blushed he quickly said  
"Sorry for asking. If you don't wanna answer you don't have to. I really like your company."

At this Hermione looked him in the eyes for a moment before quickly looking to the side.

It didn't really help, he had seen the tears glistening in her eyes and that made him feel bad immediately. He cursed himself for his stupid curiosity.

She answered meekly, that she was muggleborn and people didn't want to sit with her because of that. Apparently she had been told off rather harsh by some other first year she's asked the compartment next to this. He was some pureblooded blond boy and the whole compartment seemed to laugh at her when she asked.

"Don't mind them Hermione! I guess there are some idiot's everywhere. I mean I'm new to this whole stuff too. If you want to, we can be friends."

With this Harry extended his right Hand to her. She didn't take his hand but captured him in a bone-crushing embrace while saying "I'd like that. Thank you." before sitting back with some whole body flush upon her actions just now.

Harry simply did the Son grin, hand behind his neck.

"So you are muggleborn too, Harry?" she asked her new friend much happier the events beforehand already pushed aside.

"Well technically no" came his reply. "My natural parents were both magical, but my mother was muggleborn so that'd make me some halfblood. They died when I was a baby and I was adopted by a family you could refer to as muggles."

If the 'could refer to as muggles' part did take any special notice on her part she didn't show it, but for the life of his he couldn't lie and settled for what was truth in some way.

"My full name is Harry Son Potter" he quickly added "with Potter being my birth name and Son the name of my adoptive family."

* * *

They chatted all the way to Hogwarts about all kind of stuff, some of which would be considered normal stuff like hobbies and their parents and mostly the curriculum of the first year both of them already had worked through.

She really found interesting to hear him being big time into martial arts like the rest of his family and would have never guessed that you could get a living with that.

They also tasted some of each of the wizardly sweets Harry bought when the sweet-carrier-witch came by there compartment.

The train finally stopped and they were told to leave their trunks in the train. They'd be brought to the castle later on.

Harry simply decapsulized his trunk. Hermione didn't ask having read about shrinkable trunks before but never seen in action. Harry was relieved he wasn't asked to explain about HoiPoi-Capsules.

* * *

All the first years assembled by some big guy called Hagrid who brought them to the amazing castle that'd be their school for the next 7 years to come. The tour over the lake was pretty romantic, not that the first year's noticed it anyway.

It was late evening and you could already see the stars. There were fireflies dancing on the surface of the lake and some jack-o'-lanterns too.

* * *

In the castle they waited in front of some big wooden gate where the deputy-headmistress McGonagall explained they'd be tested for there house soon enough.

Some red-haired boy made himself known telling his brothers had told him they'd have to wrestle trolls and stuff like that.

Both Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at this having read 'Hogwarts – A History' beforehand and knowing about the sorting hat.

Hermione still was very nervous nonetheless and only calmed down when Harry grabbed her hand and gave it an reassuring squeeze.

* * *

After abusing the red haired idiot now identified as Ron Weasley the blond Draco Malfoy soon found his eyes on the mudblood he'd met on the train.

He didn't recognize the boy on her side however and decided to test him.

He strolled over and Harry felt Hermione's hand squeeze his harder.

"I haven't met you before so tell me what's your name, I'm Draco Malfoy, pureblood." Draco came to Harry while ignoring Hermione.

"Harry Son Potter. I've heard of you before, Draco." Harry replied.

Malfoy's eyes gone wide. "Harry Potter? Your family is one ancient and noble one. Surely you don't know of the girls" Draco spat that "heritage, Lord Potter. I'm to believe she's muggleborn."

Hermione gave a quick glance to Harry upon hearing the blond boy call him 'Lord' but thought to ask him later about it. He just squeezed her hand once again and replied:

"Of course I know about Hermione's parents, Draco, but she is my friend. Surely you know that the ancient and noble house of Potter doesn't sort people after the purity of their blood. If not, I'd like you to remember that fact well. I wish you luck for the sorting, but refrain from insulting my friends in the future."

Whatever it was Draco was about to reply was cut short by the opening of the big hall and start of the sorting ceremony.

Unbeknown to Harry, one boy was really amazed how well he had handled Malfoy Junior.

Neville Longbottom seemed to be confident on the outside, while he was the most nervous boy of the lot in fact. He admired Harry's skill to tell Draco Malfoy off without insulting any party.

The chubby little boy-who-lived would write his Grandma about the situation as soon as possible.

Hermione was also impressed by how formal Harry sounded that moment. One more thing she had to ask him later about.

The Son boy himself didn't really find anything extraordinary he had done. The Son family were royalty after all. Stuff like that he and Gohan did learn when they were about 3 or 4 years old.

So all the first years nervously strolled into the big hall, each with own thoughts.

Harry and Hermione both didn't notice that their hands were still connected though.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter of my first fanfic ever. Seeing that English isn't my mother-tongue I hope you will overlook the grammatical errors and whatsoever.

I warn you that I am a very lazy writer and I personally don't know when the next chapter will be released but it will be released, that's for sure.

Furthermore I don't like OC's but am the first to admit that they do have their uses. So please don't scold me for the use of 'unnamed god' but I needed something to link the different 'universes' together. You won't be reading much about him anyway.

Pairing isn't decided yet, but I think it would be best if I go with HHr. If you got other ideas please let me know. Personally I'm a fan of Harry-Daphne and Harry-Hermione pairings. I dislike slash and harem so you won't read about it, k?

Furthermore I'm not entirely sure if this is actually crossover or not. I have some ideas as of how to make it an actual crossover later on but for now it will be your general super-powered Harry fanfic staring Neville 'The Boy Who Lived' Longbottom. Hope you guys don't mind too much.

Well then, till next time.

Oh and pls somebody explain to me how to do breaks. They vanish each time after saving the changes in the document.

That's why I inserted the horizontal rulers or whatever =)


	2. Chapter 2

___**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned.**_

* * *

"_The Hogwarts sorting ceremony is a magnificent event to say at least. The countless new students will have to sit on a wooden throne to face their destiny. They will receive the founder's lore for that instant, will be imbued with his very being and thus learn about their very purpose on earth. These moments will be an uncompr..."_... _'what a drag_' were Harry's thoughts exactly the moment he first laid eyes on the fragile looking wooden chair with the tramp-hat on it's top.

While most first years were overwhelmed by the sight and the atmosphere the big hall held, Harry had made a quick assessment of various tactical possibilities the room had for defensive and offensive purposes likewise and concluded with a face-fault. Afterwards he began looking over the four house-tables with their vast decorations and whatsoever and after assessing the head-table and the house-point-glasses his eyes finally narrowed at the sight of hat and chair. That led to him recalling the colourful description of the sorting ceremony used in 'Hogwarts – A History' and getting confused about not knowing if he should be angry or amused. Either way he felt slightly cheated what in return led to the thoughts mentioned above.

In the end Harry looked at his hands, only to find an unknown one intertwined with one of his. Gaze following the slender unknown arm his eyes soon settled on the sight of his new friend Hermione walking next to him, a red hue covering her cheeks. For a moment he thought she might have gotten some fever in the cold air outside the castle but then again it wasn't really cold that evening and she seemed to be a shy person in front of unknown people so that had to be the reason for the small blush he concluded. They soon reached the middle of the room where they waited for further instructions.

* * *

Meanwhile in another universe a 12 year old indigo-blue haired girl with seemingly pupil-less lavender coloured eyes spotted the same face-colouration as Hermione.

The blond-haired blue-eyed boy she just run into while stalki..walking down the street noticed this and promptly felt her forehead with his saying: "Hinata-chan, I think you should go to the hospital -tebayo. You seem to have one of these fevers agai-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as 'Hinata-chan' passed out. Apparently the '-chan' in combination with the body contact provided proved to be too much for the poor girl's brain to handle.

"Oi Hinata-chan!" was heard throughout the whole village of Konoha and shortly afterwards an orange and blue blur moved via rooftops to the hospital.

* * *

"Granger, Hermione Jean" echoed through the hall as she was called by Professor McGonagall.

She gulped nervously before letting go of Harry's hand and moving to the chair. When she sat down she cast a last glance to her friend who just smiled back. The small blush that had started to vanish only moments before came back to her instantly. She didn't exactly know why, but it seemed he had that effect on her. Shortly after, everything went black as the fabric of Gryffindor's hat blocked her eye-sight.

Harry on the other hand was slightly confused that she didn't tell him about her middle-name. Then again he hadn't told her his because he always forgot about it. Maybe she got the same problem? He smiled at her and saw Hermione's face once again getting this adorable red hue and felt almost sorry for her. Only one moment ago it was as if she had overcome her shyness but being in the middle of the hall with all attention on her it must have come back right away.

After some time - a few seconds it seemed - she was sorted to Gryffindor, were she was welcome with big applause. After her moving to the table while throwing a few quick glances to him, the sorting continued.

* * *

When "Longbottom, Neville" was called, everybody went silent in an instant.

Harry perked up at this, he had read about that fellow. Vanquishing a dark lord at the age of one is an amazing feat. The few books on that topic made it seem like they fought some brilliant show-down, but seeing the Boy-Who-Lived in front of him, Harry really doubted that. The ki-level was below average, even for the plenty weak magically adept people. Seemingly relaying on magic made the wizards and witches forgo any sorts of physical straining activities which in return resulted in weak bodies and therefore small ki-levels.

That didn't mean much though, seeing as the assembled ki levels all were minuscule compared to Harry's anyway. Of course there were a few exceptions with 'normal' ki-levels and as his thoughts trailed off he remembered the scouters the Saiyans used when they first came to earth. Most people in here would get to a power-level of 2, few 3. Much less had around the normal 5 of that scale and Hagrid would possible score 7 along with some girl of Harry's age group.

Back to the situation on hand, he only barely managed not to clamp his ears shut at the shrieking, howling and otherwise applauding that came the moment the rag-hat announced "Gryffindor". It were moments like this were his extraordinary well hearing really was "troublesome..." as he muttered.

* * *

Then again _'Troublesome'_ with a capital 'T' was the one thought of some pineapple-haired youth in some other already mentioned universe only few minutes ago.

He had been lying, his back on the rooftop, his hands crossed behind his neck and been very comfortable watching clouds – thank you very much – when, suddenly, a foot came out off nowhere and implanted itself on his face. The foot belonged -of course- to his blond-haired hyper-active comrade Naruto Uzumaki, who just happened to carry one unconscious clan heir/princess/whatever Hinata Hyuuga to the hospital. The guy didn't even seem to notice that he just stomped someone in the face as he had already taken off again...

Shikamaru Nara closed his hazel-eyes in annoyance and calmed his breath once more.

It proved to be a mistake as only fractions of a second later another foot came smashing down onto his face, the new arrival yelling something about "... DEMON SCUM ... STOP … YOU'RE ABDUCTING ... HINATA-SAMA ...".

The Nara boy-genius just then decided it would be much "less troublesome" to head home. Apparently his father had endured similar happenings this evening. Shikaku Naru met his son in front of their door. They both looked into the other's face, both could make out the two foot-shape imprints there and both concluded "Troublesome".

* * *

"Satan, Videl" was being sorted to Gryffindor and Harry took special notice of this. He had two reasons:

1) She was the probably the 3rd strongest humanoid in that school and

2) 'S' just started meaning it would be his turn any moment now.

How fate would have it there were only two students in this year's age-group with their surname beginning with 'S', so "Son-Potter, Harry James" was called out next.

He made his way to the sorting-hat growing nervous by the second, which would provide for a tiny problem. Now, when he sat down the chair just grunted (if this was even possible), but didn't seem quite so fond of losing the battle to weight and gravity just yet. And while the chair was despairingly fighting a hopeless battle the rag-hat encountered his own little problem...

Harry was nervous. Really nervous. It didn't even make sense to him! But as he was nervous, his body reacted accordingly. Harry's ki-level rose slightly. His grasp on it was way to good to loose control, especially at these laughable scale he kept it on this time. Now that wasn't a problem, but his body prepared for battle meaning it accelerated any 'useful' body-function as it saw fit, so Harry's brain ran several miles a second, making the whole encounter rather intriguing for the sorting-hat.

At first it thought _'__**quite interesting – I'm sure I'm sitting on some head so pray tell were the mind is that should welcome me...'**_

Harry of course perceived the second presence in his head but their words were stretched in all eternity only noticeable as some droning sound in Harry's hyper-accelerated mind. While Harry couldn't fix that problem at the moment, the sorting had felt some underlying whooshing sound and tried adjusting to that, which he did quite successful.

* * *

While Harry and Gryffindor's hat were having their little understanding problem, most of the head-table's occupants had their own really interesting thoughts. For example Dumbledore's thoughts:  
_'Oh shit... I totally forgot about that boy! Stay cool gorgeous, no problems there. As long as nobody knows that Lily and James wanted me to be the magical guardian everything's fine. I'm just going to Gringotts after the feast and ask for the Potter's will and look through any information concerning his living conditions. Maybe I can get him to his aunt's. That should work. Surely she'll love the boy like she loved Lily. I remember Lily telling that her sister was really energetic about her being a witch. No problems there. And if that won't do I guess Severus will love to take Lily's boy in... Hmm, I just noticed how much he looks like James. I really miss that dude...'_

Hagrid on the other hand was grinning to himself, thinking:

_'Harry's already at Hogwarts? Time goes fast... Seems like yesterday I lifted that rubbish off of him. James was great, Lily too. Still hard too think bastard betrayed them. At least got me some neat bike. Wonder if Harry likes to chat sometime? Oughta invite him for tea or stuff...'_

Snape smiled like Christmas had come early:_  
'Payback is a bitch Potter. Thought it funny when you and your nutcases dropped the everlasting shoe-polish over my hair, didn't you? Should be fun to accidentally drop some Fluid Imperious over your spawn's pumpkin-juice. Have him lick my shoes... I'll humiliate this bastard like he's got to be. Anybody can already see how he's strolling around like Voldebitch or Dumbledork in person..."_

Then again the thoughts of McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout mirrored each other almost exactly:

_'So that's the son of Lily and James. Interesting to see if he's got his mother's talent for [please insert the subject of your choosing]. Just hope he isn't some troublemaker like James. He was good in all his [please insert the subject of your choosing]-classes but god knows this school got it's hands full already with the Weasley-twins running around. If these two would concentrate as much in [please insert the subject of your choosing] as they did in pranks, they'd already had their O-rated NEWT's and could FINALLY leave my [please insert subject of choosing]-rooms alone..."_

* * *

Back home everything seemed fine. The Son's had just begun dinner and both Saiyans were delighted that ChiChi had, once again, cooked just the right amount of food needed to feed three Saiyans. While all family members were sad about not having Harry around, that only applied for the time **not** spent on eating. While eating, both Goku and Gohan silently prayed that their fourth family member liked staying away. It seems in the mind of a Saiyan, family is only second - right after food. That conclusion would be wrong 'cause the saiyan mind is so much more. Come on, let's take a look on how the saiyan mind works! First you need to know about the three important Fs anything in the life of a Saiyan would be rated with: food, fighting, fucking.

Now you simply have to sum up how many Fs a certain activity, a person or an object gains. Sparring would gain the one F provided for fighting and food would gain the one F provided by food. So you see, food equals sparring in importance. Hunting on the other hand gains one F for fighting and one F for food each, so it is more important than either sparring or food alone. Seeing this you can easily guess what's the most important thing in the life of a Saiyan! A mate. A mate provides the possibilities to have sex, to spar and to get food. That's a total of 3 F! Now you might ask why our favourite Saiyans won't simply go to another woman and the answer of this is relative simple: additional Fs! You see ChiChi scores the 3 F as a mate, she is able to spar with Goku (or at least was at one point in time), she provides him with food and the two of them go at it rather often. That's three F. Now you add one F for carrying around that frying pan of hers all the time, since it provides an additional one for always being able to make food and one F for having Gohan as well, since with giving birth to him she provides Goku with an additional possibility of sparring. That's a total of five F! You see, the saiyan mind in all its glory and finesse, it's simply amazing... For Vegeta and Bulma? Well I guess it would be a good exercise for you guys to figure that one out!

* * *

_'The headmaster creeps me out. That has to be the 5th time he looked at me with this weird smile and the twinkling in his eyes looks awful similar to how Mom's frying pan gleams whenever she hits someone...'_ this were Harry's frightful thoughts while everyone was eating dinner.

_'And I wonder why the other teacher is staring at me the whole time. I mean technically he only looked at me once this whole evening... if he'd just avert his gaze yet. Well maybe his neck froze?' _and with this Harry moved his head a bit right, then a bit left and then back to were it was originally, Professor Snape's eyes following his movements ever so subtly.

_'Doesn't really cancels the frozen neck, though.' s_o all Harry could do was go back to his meal. His saiyan mind had concluded that eating the food in front of him was more important than observing curious teachers. Something about Fs and the lack of them concerning mentioned teachers.

* * *

Other than some staff-members, the castle's manifold passageways piqued Harry's curiosity. For example there were stairs that randomly changed direction and they also went through some passageway on the 2nd floor just to move down a stair on its end that led confusing enough to the 4th floor. Well at least now they were wherever the two prefects had led them. Wherever it was it was here and here was in front of some knight's armour and in front of some knight's armour the female prefect explained how said decoration item would give out any question to one and one had to answer correctly for if not answered correctly you weren't to pass through the final passageway hidden behind the tapestry holding the emblem of Ravenclaw on its fabric, right behind said armour.

_'Why would we have to answer a question? Can't we simply move the tapestry?' _Harry was sure if he simply walked through it it shouldn't make that a difference. It would be what his dad would do, after all his dad's way of handling things worked for him really fine until now. And what if he simply blew up armour and tapestry? He was pulled out of his thoughts by another first year student asking:  
"Why can't we simply move the tapestry and go on?" to which the male prefect gave a small laugh replying:

"Why don't you simply try to do it then?" and the first year boy proceeded to move behind the armour and opened the curtain-like tapestry, just to come face to brick with a solid stone wall. The male prefect then turned to the other first year children and said:

"Watch and learn." He then asked the armour in a friendly tone for passageway, to which the armour replied with giving a question. The female prefect answered correctly and playfully stuck out her tongue at the male prefect who simply raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Meanwhile the wall behind the tapestry had shifted into an archway, where all the first year Ravenclaw-students had gone through, and went back to being a solid wall. Upon noticing this the female prefect blushed and looked sheepishly at the male prefect who now pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight of the impending headache. Explanatory: every student got exactly one chance to speak to the armour about gaining passageway until they left the tower again. If someone were to exit they would simply come out of the tapestry akin to a ghost coming out of a wall. Problem: he had asked for entrance and his partner answered meaning both of them had used their individual chance up. Never mind they didn't even get to enter the tower. He already felt it: this was going to be a loooooooooong night.

* * *

**So everybody, this is chapter 2 of Harry S(tr)on(g) Potter. It's been what, 3 years? I am really sorry for not having updated this story in so long. It was never my intention to publish too many stories as to not push aside earlier ones, alas I realized in the time since first publishing anything here on , I mostly lack the ambition to take some time to continue my stories in a timely fashion. Not a single one is abandoned, even after 3 years I plan to finish them all eventually (it's kinda spooky that word). **

**This chapter was lying on my harddisk and on several backups from the second week after publishing the first one. I never got to finish it, as I wanted to make a year a chapter each and let it be buried here for far too long. **

**So the least I could do was go over it again and adjust the mistakes coming to my attention. **

**I hope you had fun reading the chapter. Best regards, IcheBins.**


End file.
